


Blood Lines

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, Hurt Harley Keener, Jealous Harry Osborn, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Polyamory, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley is thrust into the world of vampires when he goes to live with someone whose life he saved.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Kudos: 34





	Blood Lines

**Author's Note:**

> One of the working titles was Hormonal Vampires. This whole fic was just to deal with my vampire obsessed mind that would not shut up so hopefully now it will.

Harley arrived at the tower as it began to turn dark. He walked in as the man let him in and lead him to the throne room. He knew he was in danger by coming here but living in his small town was not going to help him anymore. He walked up into the vampire king’s lair. Tony was working as Pepper sat beside him. They were talking when Harley entered. Tony grinned as he saw him.

“Harley, welcome to Stark Tower,” Tony said. 

“Hey Tony,” Harley said. “Or should I call you King Anthony?” 

“Tony is fine kid,” Tony said as two boys walked in talking about something. 

“I’m sorry I’m intruding here but you said you did owe me and I just need a place until I am on my feet,” Harley said. 

“Nonsense,” Tony said. “Peter, Harry get over here.” The boys came over and looked at Tony confused. “Peter here will give you a tower of our castle. He was just showing Harry around.” Peter seemed to look at the boy before nodding as he walked. Harry followed and Harley took that as his cue to follow the boys. Peter gave a quick tour before showing him to his room. The two seem to watch him as if he was an intruder that they didn’t understand. Harley knew it would be a long time before he would be accepted but at least now he was away from Tennessee.

~

Tony gave Harley a job as well as a place to stay which seemed to annoy his son, Peter Stark. Peter did not understand who Harley Keener was. He wasn’t like most vampires and he was always busy with something. He had tried to find something out from his father but Tony would not tell him anything. Pepper was at a loss and Morgan said that their father never mentioned the boy. Harry seemed to focus on how the boy looked to bring anything up. He knew he was going to have to talk to the boy himself. Peter stopped in his lab to see the boy working diligently. 

“Hey,” Peter said. Harley stopped.

“You’re Prince Peter right?” Harley said.

“Just Peter is fine,” Peter said. Harley nodded. He seemed to look back at the table before turning to Peter. 

“Need something?” Harley asked.

“Why are you here?” Peter asked.

“Well, when a mommy and daddy…” Harley started. Peter growled at him.

“I know what sex is,” Peter said. 

“You sure?” Harley said. Peter wanted to hit him. 

“Why did you come to my house?” Peter asked. Harley rolled his eyes.

“Tony invited me,” Harley said. Peter didn’t like that answer.

“You didn’t have to come,” Peter said. Harley didn’t understand why Peter hated him but the guy was furious with him. Harley was so annoyed that he dropped the tool which knocked over a glass. Harley went to pick the pieces up when he cut himself. 

“Ouch,” he muttered as he ran over to the sink. Peter cleaned up the mess before checking on him. 

“You’re human,” Peter said.

“No dip, Sherlock,” Harley said. Peter seemed confused.

“I didn’t know. Most people who come to visit are nightly creatures, not daytime creatures,” Peter said as he grabbed the boys hand. Harley pulled it away. 

“I will be fine once I bandage it up,” Harley said. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Vampire saliva has healing properties,” Peter said. Harley held his hand close.

“I’m half-vampire,” Harley admitted. Peter seemed confused. “Look I’ll be fine just go.” Peter held up his hands before leaving the lab and Harley. Peter didn’t notice the blood on his finger until he was already gone from the room. He looked back wondering what Harley meant before he licked his finger. He figured he would do some research on the other boy.

~

Harley was laying in his room, the next time he ran into Peter, who dropped a book in front of him. Harley looked at the boy confused before he read what was in front of him.

_ Half-Vampires are a breed of humans who have a parent who is a vampire. Their blood is addicting to anyone who drinks it. Even a drop can send the most controlling vampire into a trance. The human that effects the vampire will have the vampire drawn to them until they are dead or turned. Half-Vampires are affected by the vampire who has bitten them, they will be more inclined to want to be with them. _

“I know this,” Harley said. Peter sighed as he sat on the bed.

“I licked my finger after I left the lab the other day. I had gotten some blood on my finger. I think it was your blood,” Peter said. Harley looked at the other boy shocked.

“Why the hell would you do that?!” Harley asked. Peter shrugged.

“In my defense, I didn’t know what a half-vampire was until I asked my tutor,” Peter said. 

“You are an idiot,” Harley said as he got up to go tell Tony. Peter grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“You can’t tell my dad,” Peter said. Harley looked at him confused.

“Why not?” Harley asked.

“I’ve been on thin ice since I got engaged to Harry. Dad had a person lined up for me and I’m not cool with marrying anyone. If he knew that I just screwed up your life and tangled you up with mine than he would call off my engagement which will ruin everything!” Peter said. 

“I’m sure your dad would be cool with you marrying who you want to,” Harley said. Peter felt his cheeks turn pink.

“Dad and Norman don’t get along. Harry has basically renounced his throne just to be with me which has Norman pissed,” Peter said. 

“Does your dad know that?” Harley asked.

“Of course not,” Peter said. “Norman won’t mention it and everyone still thinks Harry is the crown prince when it really is some person that works for Norman.”

“Wait is that why you were worried about why I was here?” Harley asked. Peter nodded. “I just need out of bumfuck Tennessee. I didn’t come here to become engaged. Tony knows I’m mortal.”

“I’m shocked he hasn’t tried to get you turned,” Peter said. “He praises you daily and if it wasn’t for your status as a human. He would totally push for you to marry me.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Harley said as he looked at the book. “You came in here because you had a drop of my blood through which means you were drawn here.”

“You knew and I didn’t listen,” Peter said. 

“Not your fault,” Harley said. “I only knew because it happened to my baby sister. She started dating this vampire and he got very controlling but she was very clingy to him. My mama sent in a request to have her turned. She is now a vampire and they haven’t talked since the incident.”

“That makes sense,” Peter said. “I just feel so drawn to you but I saw the second part so I know that it will affect you. I don’t want to hurt someone if I can stop it.”

“If it becomes worse and you can’t then I can fight the consequences for the both of us,” Harley said. Peter nodded as he went to leave. “And Peter,” Peter turned back to look at Harley, “Read a book.” Peter laughed as he left the other boy. Harley sighed as he watched Peter leave. He knew it wouldn’t be long until the brunet was back. 

~

Harry and Peter were making out when it first happened. Peter knew something would happen eventually. His mind drifted to Harley all the time even though he tried to stay away from the other boy. When he accidentally called out ‘Harley’ instead of ‘Harry,’ Peter knew he was in trouble. Harry pulled away, confused and hurt.

“It’s Harry,” he reminded him.

“I know,” Peter said annoyed with himself.

“Then why did you say, Harley?” Harry asked.

“You can’t tell anyone,” Peter said. Harry nodded. Peter told Harry everything about what happened in the lab and what he found out. Harry listened but he seemed to understand what his boyfriend was saying as he pulled him close as if he was reassuring the boy that they were fine. By the fifth time though Harry was a little annoyed with the southern. Peter was barely keeping it together trying not to hurt the other boy. Harry just wanted him to turn the boy so they could all forget this, but he knew Peter would never do that. Harry went to Harley instead to get the other boy to talk his boyfriend into something besides causing himself pain. When he got to the room, Peter was there talking with Harley. He listened figuring he needed to know the truth. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you and I know Harry is understanding but it’s too much for him,” Peter said as Harley muttered something. Harry cracked the door and saw Peter over  Harley on his bed. 

“Are you sure?” Peter asked. 

“Just do it,” Harley said as Peter lowered his head to Harley’s neck before lick it. Harry couldn’t turn his eyes off his fiancee as he bit the other boy and began to drink his blood. Harry watched as if he couldn’t watch. Peter moved away as he licked the puncture wounds before he got up. Harry moved away from the door and waited for Peter to come out. Peter came out and saw Harry. 

“You heard all of that?” Peter asked as Harry pulled him close. 

“Of course I did love,” Harry said as he pulled Peter into a kiss. He could still taste the blood on Peter’s lips as he kissed him. Peter smiled as he pulled away. 

“I think this needs to move to my room,” Peter said. Harry picked up the other boy before carrying off to Peter’s room. The taste of blood in both of their mouths. 

~

The kisses with the tastes were enough at first for Harry but eventually, he became as addicted as Peter. When he started thinking of Harley more than his fiance, he brought up the matter. Peter cursed as he pulled Harry along with him. Peter brought him into Harley’s room as the other boy seemed surprised but glad to see Peter. 

“I messed up,” Peter said. Harley looked at the boy confused. 

“What did you do?” Harley asked looking at Harry as if he was an enemy.

“I was kissing Harry afterward and he must have tasted what was leftover on my lips,” Peter said. Harley seemed to realize what was going on as he nodded. He looked at Harry who seemed guilty even though kissing Peter was something he was expected to do as Peter was his fiance. 

“I guess that is why you’re here,” Harley said. Harley moved closer to Harry before he tilted his head giving access to his neck. Harry looked at Peter who nodded before he bit Harley. Harley grabbed on to Harry as if he was a lifeline as he made a little noise. Peter grinned at the two boys. 

“Now leave me some,” Peter said as Harry moved away as he licked the boy’s neck. Peter pulled Harley close as Harry watched the boy’s face as Peter bit him. Harley called out Peter’s  name as the other boy sucked on his neck. Peter pulled away as he kissed the spot before licking Harley’s neck. 

“You were such a good boy,” Peter said as he turned Harley to face him. Harley looked surprised by the motion as Peter pushed his lips to the boy. Harley could taste his own blood on Peter’s lips as Peter ran his hand down his sides. Peter pulled away as he smiled. “My good boy.” 

“Peter,” Harry whined. Peter looked at the other boy as he turned Harley around to face Harry. Peter moved behind Harry. 

“Kiss him for me,” Peter said into Harry’s ear so only Harry heard him. “The bite turns him on and it is proper care. I don’t want him to feel upset because we aren’t caring for him.” Harry moved closer as he brought his lips to Harley. Harry pulled away as he whispered to Harley about Peter being needy. The two smiled at him. Peter realized they were getting back at him as he felt his body heat up. Harley came over to him. 

“I need aftercare from the bite,” Harley said. 

“Spoiled human,” Peter muttered before he picked up Harley and carried him to the bed. He looked at Harry who went over to the two as Peter took back some control of the situation.

~

Peter, Harley, and Harry got into a routine that keeps them all happy. Peter and Harry rarely visited Harley at the same time because it caused him too much drain. Peter was enjoying everything until Tony figured something was happening. Harley was in his lab when the man came to check on him.

“You doing alright?” Tony asked. 

“I am,” Harley said with a smile. 

“My son isn’t causing you too many problems,” Tony said. 

“He was jealous at first but he likes me now,” Harley said. Tony pulled out a tablet and held it out. It was security tapes from the last few nights. Harley looked at Tony confused. 

“I don’t understand,” Harley said as he watched Peter and Harry enter his room. 

“Why are the boys going to your room at weird hours of the night?” Tony asked. Harley couldn’t lie to Tony. He owed Tony for his new life.

“I had an accident in the lab a while ago and cut myself. Peter was here and end up tasting my blood,” Harley said. “He kissed Harry after he visited me one time and they both started to visit me.” Tony seemed annoyed as he went to leave the room. He stopped and turned to Harley.

“My son is in a lot of trouble but his punishment will be fitting but you should have told me as well,” Tony said. “As a punishment, you will be turned since it is the best option for what happened. I will file the issue with the council.” Tony left before Harley could respond. Harley fell on the floor as the tears came. 

~

Peter was in the living room watching a movie when the guards came in and grabbed Harry. Peter was surprised but his anger took over.

“Let him go!” Peter said. 

“By order of the king, we are to take the Osborn heir apparent out of the castle,” they said. Peter went to attack when his dad grabbed him.

“Why are you doing this?” Peter asked as his dad dragged him from the room. 

“Your fake engagement ended the moment you ruined Harley’s life,” Tony said. Peter seemed surprised. 

“How did-” Peter started as he saw Harley who had been crying being lead by Rhodey.

“I have made my decision,” Tony said as he leads Peter toward the room that Rhodey lead Harley into. A group was there including Norman Osborn. 

“Stark,” Norman said.

“I have called this meeting to take into account the newest turn claim. Harley Keener who is half by birthday has been bitten by two vampires. Neither can claim him as theirs due to status so they would either have to turn him or we would have to let them drain him. Since I owe the boy my life I have set it up so he can be turned and engaged to one of the boys,” Tony said as Harley and Peter looked surprised. 

“I agree with this notion,” Osborn said. 

“I disagree,” Steve said as he looked at the boys. “You complain about following the rules but your son can’t even follow them.”

“I agree with Tony,” Nat said as Clint fanned her. She always kept her bodyguard close.

“I agree with Tony as well,” Hope said. “The boys in question will all be punished.”

“The engagement is part of that,” Norman said. “Peter and Harry’s engagement has been broken off in exchange Peter will marry Harley.”

“I think we have enough people who agree,” Bruce said as he looked at Strange.

“I agree, the plans will be set in motion. Peter Parker Stark will turn Harley Keener,” Strange said. 

“Any other issues?” Tony asked. No one said anything as Tony got up and lead his son and Harley out. Harley looked guilty as Tony lead them into a room and left. 

“How did he find out?” Peter asked after a while.

“I-I told him,” Harley said. Peter felt annoyed but he saw how upset Harley was that he moved closer to comfort him. 

“It will be alright,” Peter told Harley. “It’s not your fault that Dad found a way to use the situation to his advantage.” Harley moved close to Peter as Peter kissed his forehead. He knew what he was supposed to be doing. His dad left them in here so he could turn Harley but he didn’t want to. He was looking at the boy as he moved his lips to his neck but stopped.

“It’s okay,” Harley said. “I accepted my fate.” Peter didn’t want to accept fate.

“This is wrong,” Peter said. 

“Please Peter,” Harley said as he looked at him. Peter bit his lip as he looked at the boy. He sighed as he moved his lips over his neck.

“I won’t turn you,” Peter told him as he bit into Harley’s neck and only took enough for him to survive. Something that took him most of his self-control. 

~

Tony was annoyed at Peter held off from turning Harley. Tony had not heard the end of it from Norman who was complaining about his son’s cravings. Tony had the council meeting to try and change who was to turn Peter. Steve seemed to smile as he watched Tony fail at his original plan.

“Let the boys be together,” Steve said. Norman and Tony looked at him annoyed.

“Steve as a point. Turn the human but let the boys stay together. If you must have your marriage then have the two boys marry. One day they will be running our panel and be making the decisions do we want them to hare us because of one decision and change everything we have done,” Nat said. 

“Nat is right,” Bruce said. Everyone nodded as they all turned to Tony. 

“Fine. I will turn the boy,” Tony said annoyed as he went to find his son holding Harley close who was worried about Peter. 

“Peter, go to your room,” Tony said. Harley looked at Tony and knew something had changed. Peter shook his head. 

“Rhodey,” Tony said. His friend came in and grabbed Peter who fought him as Tony grabbed Harley. 

“You can’t kill him! It was my fault!” Peter shouted as Rhodey pulled him out of the room as Tony did what his son couldn’t. Rhodey got his nephew to his room and guarded the door until hours later when Tony came back, carrying Harley who was cuddled into Tony. He was fast asleep which made sense after everything he went through. Rhodey opened the door as Tony brought the boy in. Peter was on his bed asleep. Tony laid Harley down as he kissed Peter’s head before he wiped the tears.

“It had to be done,” Tony whispered in his son’s ear before he left him. 

~

Harley woke up to someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes to see Harry smiling at him. He muttered about needing more sleep but Harry kept bugging him.

“What?” He asked. He opened his eyes as Harry grinned at him.

“Morning!” Harry said as Harley looked to see Peter asleep with tear-stained cheeks. He tried to remember the day before but he couldn’t

“What happened?” Harley asked.

“You probably won’t remember everything but you were turned. The council got annoyed and told Tony and Norman to fuck off with the Romeo and Juliet situation. Tony is still marrying you two and you had to be turned but I can come back home,” Harry said. Harley remembers Peter being pulled away and Tony apologizing the night before. 

“Peter wouldn’t turn me,” Harley said.

“Peter is stubborn,” Harry said. Peter started to wake as Harley decided to move him close. Peter opened his eyes surprised to feel someone beside him.

“Morning,” Harley said. Peter turned to see him and pulled him close as he felt the tears come out of his eyes. 

“I thought they killed you,” Peter said.

“Tony wasn’t happy that you hadn’t turned me,” Harley said as he smiled showing off his fangs. Peter snorted.

“Show off much,” Peter said. “You must be hungry.” 

“Someone woke me up or I would still be asleep actually,” Harley said as Peter’s eyes landed on Harry. 

“You’re back!” Peter said as he went to get out of bed but Harley pulled him back as Harry moved around to hug Peter on the other side. 

“We both are here for you,” Harry said. 

“No one is living you,” Harley said in Peter’s ear. Peter felt his cheeks go red as the two boys peppered him with kisses. 

~

Peter was still mad at his dad. Tony knew that much. When Peter was forced to sit through a meeting with the man, he had not expected for Tony to dismiss everyone and force him to stay.

“I know you are mad, Bambi, but I didn’t do anything to hurt you. In truth, I did it to protect Harley. He saved my life and I wanted to do the same,” Tony said. “You know why most Halfs get turned? No, well that is because if they don’t get turned after someone bites them then they could likely die from being drained. The more vamps addicted to a half, the more likely that they will die to drain.” Peter realized what his dad was saying.

“I didn’t know that,” Peter said. 

“I know,” Tony said as he pulled his son close. “I may have been too abrupt, but I wanted you to realize your mistake. Harley had lower blood cell counts then a human would. He was more likely to be drained faster.”

“I should have told you when I first realized,” Peter said. 

“Yes, but I understand why you didn’t,” Tony said as Peter looked at his father. 

“I promise I will tell you next time I do something stupid,” Peter said. Tony laughed.

“I will hold you to that Bambi,” Tony said as he let his son go running off to find his boys. Peter told his father bye before he left to find the other two. 

~

Harley woke up between his two boys as Harry and Peter cuddled up to him. Getting used to being part of the living dead. Peter woke first as he smiled at Harley before kissing him. Harley melted into the kiss as someone kissed his shoulder blades.

“I’m guessing we all woke up in a good mood,” Harry said. 

“Peter is always in a good mood,” Harley said.

“Well he is the adorable one,” Harry said.

“Have you forgotten about last night?” Harley said jokingly in horror.

“You both aren’t funny,” Peter said as he went to get up. Harley pulled him back next to him as he cuddled up to the boy. 

“No, you’re my prisoner today,” Harley said.

“You both are my prisoners. I have the whole day. Norman doesn’t need me back until tomorrow,” Harry said. Peter looked at them both as he smiled. He didn’t think that he would have this over a year ago but now he was with two amazing boys who loved him. Life was good and they still had many ahead of them. 


End file.
